


Papers

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Dan - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Neko!Dan, Self Harm, calm down, dan pls, dan stop trying to eat the caretakers that's bad, i said to use a caution you better do it, its ok, nice philly, phillip is nice, very violence use a caution, you stop that dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Phil came into the shelter just to get a pet. Just to get a simple pet. He looked around at the animals, the normal dogs and cats and kittens and puppies, the hamsters and rabbits and guinea pigs, the birds, and then he came across the hybrids.He saw a kitten in the corner- he was tall like Phil, with a sleek brown tail and little kitten ears- not pointed like the rest, but curved, and the kitten looked up at him with eyes flecked with gold.He grabbed the kitten's papers and looked- his name was Daniel but he was called Dan, and was sickened when he saw the word abused.





	1. Chapter 1

Phil came into the shelter just to get a pet.   
Just to get a simple pet. He looked around at the animals, the normal dogs and cats and kittens and puppies, the hamsters and rabbits and guinea pigs, the birds, and then he came across the hybrids.  
He saw a kitten in the corner- he was tall like Phil, with a sleek brown tail and little kitten ears- not pointed like the rest, but curved, and the kitten looked up at him with eyes flecked with gold.  
He grabbed the kitten's papers and looked- his name was Daniel but he was called Dan, and was sickened when he saw the word abused.  
Abused.  
How was this poor hybrid abused?  
Now that he looked he saw it- he was covered in mats and bruses and scars and wounds, and he was underweight. The kitten's brown and gold eyes were brilliant in the shadows covering his face.   
"Excuse me, ma'am?" He asked the worker there.  
"Could you tell me more about this one?"   
Dan looked surprised.  
"He doesn't talk, and he doesn't like to eat- he fights us when we go near him too. He's got a wicked set of teeth and claws, that one. But he's a sweet kitten who deserves a forever home if someone will give it too him. We got him in a week ago. His old owner abused him, and he came from a breeding farm."  
Phil winced in sympathy.  
"Can I try to talk to him?" He asked.   
"You can try. But I wouldn't get too close to the cage."  
"Hello, Dan," Phil tried, and smiled when the kitten looked up, ears twitching to attention at his voice.  
"I think I'll take him," Phil said, "If that's ok with you, Dan?" He asked the kitten, who tilted his head and flicked his tail.   
"That's the most interested he's been in a while," The woman said. "Let's fill out the papers, shall we?"  
In no time, Phil had the papers sorted out. In that time Dan had come to the front of the cage, still crouched low with his inhuman balance, tail flicking and eyes wide.  
"Oh! Phil exclaimed. "You've got curly hair!" Dan looked up and frowned at the matted mess of his hair.  
"Don't worry," He said, "We'll get you cleaned up."  
The woman looked impressed with Dan's interest. He hadn't been responding other than to fight when someone got in his cage.  
Dan hesitantly smiled at Phil, despite looking ready to bolt.   
"You won't run off if I open the cage, will you Dan?" The woman asked, reaching hesitantly to unlock it. Dan hissed and peddled backwords.  
"Ok," she said, "What if Phil opens it?" She asked, and Dan was still at the back of the cage, but when Phil reached to unlock it, he didn't protest.  
"He really likes you," she observed.   
"Hello, Dan," He said as he opened the cage. He stepped aside. "Come on out." The kitten warily stepped out, rising to his full height- a little taller than Phil.  
"We've got to go get supplies, Dan. Do you want to come with me?" He asked.  
"You can pick out your stuff."  
Dan didn't answer, but when Phil walked towards the lobby, he followed, tail flicking. The woman looked on in awe. No one had been able to get him out.  
"Let's get going," Phil announced as they had gotten in the car and buckled up. "You aren't going to run off when we get in there, right?" Phil asked as they headed to the pet supply store.  
Dan looked at him funny and frowned.  
"Ok, Ok!" Phil laughed. "You aren't going to run off."  
He noticed Dan had a phone- he didn't know where he had gotten it either, because it was an expensive one and had service on it.  
He didn't want to take it away from him either, though.  
"Alright, come on, Dan!" Phil said when they got there. They got out and locked the car.  
They entered the huge store- Dan's ears perked up and his tail flicked stiffly.   
Dan saw 'hybrid kitten food' to the right. He went over to it, followed by Phil, and tilted his head.  
"Ew!" Phil exclaimed. "I'm not feeding you that! Do you even want to eat it?" Dan frowned at the food and shook his head no.  
"Ok," He said, "First things first. We need hair detangler."


	2. Chapter 2

Phil really hadn't expected the way Dan would act when they had gotten home. He was so responsive in the car, but the moment they entered the door and Phil showed Dan his room, the kitten had slunk off, quietly padding around the house and ducking out of sight the moment he caught sight of Phil. The kitten's shy behavior worried him, and he worried about Dan's past.  
After all, the woman said not to let him near sharp objects.   
Still, Phil had only met Dan just a few hours ago, and so there was time.  
He sat down to make a YouTube video talking about his new companion- not pet, he reminded himself, companion- and got to work. First things first, leaving something Dan would want outside of his room.  
Perhaps then Dan might be close enough to encourage into the video.  
"Hey guys, so today I got a new pet! So, you're probably wondering what type of pet, and before I tell you, his name is Dan." Phil paused for a moment, smiling his excitement into the camera.  
"Now, I know Dan's a funny name for any type of pet, so you can probably guess what I got. If you guessed hybrid, you are correct! I would've said companion but that might've given it away..." Phil paused, amused as he heard Dan drop down from a high shelf, just barely hearing the thud of the kittens feet.  
"He's a kitten, but he's rather shy, so let me see if I can get him on camera."  
Phil paused, almost seeing Dan's ears prick up the way he knew they would.  
"Shhhh! He's outside the door!" Phil whispered for fun, hearing the adjustment as Dan prepared to leap onto the shelf. He darted out the door as he did- looking in awe as his friend had the body of a human leap up onto a shelf way above him.   
"Dan," he called, and the cat flicked his ears as head over to Phil, tail swaying back and forth.  
"Will you come down?" He asked.  
The cat hesitated and narrowed his eyes at Phil and stuck his tounge out, leaping up the next shelf. Phil huffed a laugh.  
"Being cheeky are we?" He said and Dan  
gave him the unamused look he gave him in the car.  
"Dan, your hair is still tangled." Dan frowned up at his head and huffed, dropping down the shelf and landing nimbly in a crouch a safe distance from Phil.  
"You want to join the video?" he asked, smiling at Dan, who hesitated and darted into Phil's room, perching on the piano seat. He waved his tail and lowered his eyes half mast in an expression of amusement, sporting a narrow smile.  
Phil laughed and captured the unusually balanced kitten's expression on camera.  
"You're so smug, Dan!" Phil huffed in amusement, which only managed to make Dan smile wider, baring his curved fangs.  
"So, anyways, that was today! I didn't film bringing him home, though. Why don't you tell them about yourself?" He asked Dan, who gave him that are-you-kidding me expression.  
"Oh, sorry! I forgot." Seemingly just to spite him, Dan kept that deadpan expression and muttered an "I'm Dan," before slinking out of the room into the kitchen.  
"I'm actually really excited that's the first time he's talked!" Phil rushed.   
"Dan didn't come from a good home if you didn't see already, but he's already showing improvement!" He said, smiling.  
He saw a blur of a tail as Dan darted past, chasing something he had thrown to himself down the hallway.  
He cut the video there, placing his camera away. "Dan," he called, "Come here so we can fix your hair!" The kitten darted to him, eyes wide as he watched the plushie in his hands.  
"Come on, then," he said and they went to his room." They got situated, Dan on the floor and Phil above him on the bed. From that angle Phil could see the entire mop of curls. It was matted and and dirty.   
He sprayed Dan's floof down and got to work picking out the mats one by one, grooming his ears and tail free of dirt into they shone.


	3. Chapter 3

Dan was shy.  
Phil wasn't. They were an odd match- Phil was a physical sort of person and Dan flinched at the lightest touch, and yet they got along perfectly.  
Phil had been surprised when he realized Dan played piano. The kitten poured soft, sighing songs and melodies late at night on the piano, tail swaying and silver moonlight beaming, glittering off of his fur.  
Everyday Phil brushed Dan, or Dan brushed himself. It was comical, really, as Dan would always fail to reach a spot on his tail and go to Phil anyways. Dan didn't like his curly hair even though Phil did, so he was bought a straightener and the look on his face was as if Phil had lit an entire Christmas tree by himself without any lights.  
Christmas was coming up. It had been six months with Dan.  
Phil took him everywhere- he had registered Dan as a service companion. He got rid of Dan's ridiculous heavy leather collar and instead he wore a light rubber choker with a little charm as the name tag. He smiled more and put on weight, he started to talk and sing along to his piano, and all in all, the kitten had made tremendous progress in the span of six months.  
Until today, when they were out Christmas shopping. Dan's ears perked at every little sound, pricking behind the pastel flower crown he made Phil buy but ended up loving, tail swaying back and forth, and he smiled at a joke, baring his curved fangs.   
"Put a leash on that animal!" This call was normal. Dan paid it no heed and instead grinned sharper. Phil informed him that Dan was a service 'animal.'  
The man grumbled and walked off. Dan had been satisfied and walking along until he caught sight of someone he had known- not a good know. A previous owner.  
His breath caught in his throat and he paled, which Phil noticed as his tail puffed and slid to curl around his ankle, ears flattening back on his head.  
"Dan?" He asked, turning to his friend.  
The man saw him and smirked.  
"So, you've gotten you a new owner, haven't you, trash? Wonder how long before you're kicked on the streets."   
Phil's face stiffened, and he towered over the man, eyes steely as Dan cowered behind him, fangs bared in a snarl.  
"This is a service animal and I must ask you to leave him alone so he can do his job."  
"Hmm, what job? Has he shown you what his pretty little body can do?" Dan whimpered at these words.  
"You're sick. Get out of here," Phil hissed, face disfigured in a disgusted snarl.  
The man left, chuckling.   
Dan breathed in once and screamed at the top of his lungs, skittering back words.  
This would be the start of one of many panic attacks.


End file.
